Lonny
by Lana29
Summary: Elves are still enslaved, even after Dobby and Potter. We have a house-elf Lonny and I want him free so bad. So I'll do anything to not only set Lonny free, but all the house slaves. To honor Dobby and Potter.


'I don't see the point in having a house-elf mother.'

We all know what happened to Dobby, he is famous in the magic world and rightfully so. Still it is very common for pure bloods to have a house slave. The worst is that almost every house-elf is treated horribly.

'What are we supposed to do without one? Who is going to do all the chores in our house? Who is going to take care of you Noah?'

We have this argument almost daily. Even if we have a house-elf, do we really need to treat them so awfully. Harry Potter showed kindness to Dobby from the moment he saw him, and ever since, Dobby has been nothing but loyal and kind to him. Just by showing his heart. We are going to a lot more trouble just to make their lives as miserable as possible and for what?

'He has feelings too you know, I can't believe you don't care at all. We don't need an elf, you just want to show off to your friends. You keep him for status and nothing else.'

She is my mother and I love her, but on this I won't back down.

'You do well to remember who you're speaking to. We need one and that is the end of this conversation.'

I turn around and leave before I say things I'll regret. We are wizards, we can spell the dishes to clean themselves, or the laundry to fault itself, we don't need a house-elf and I'll make sure I'll set Lonny free.

'Lonny?' His face is covered in dried blood, he looks awful.

'Nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were in here.'

Bloody hell! Did my mother go crazy? What in the world did Lonny do to deserve that kind of abuse. Surly he didn't do anything, but this, I've never seen him hurt like this before. It hurts knowing that mother is capable of doing harm to such a lovely little creature like Lonny.

'Tell me, I only want to help.'

'You are very kind mister Noah.' He kept staring at his feet. I know he isn't scared of me, he does it out of habit. 'Nothing happened, really. The friends of your mother came on to visit her and it was my fault. I deserved it.' How can someone ever deserve this.

'I'm so sorry, I promise I'll find a way to at least help you.' That made him look at me, with his big sad eyes.

'But you didn't do anything wrong. Don't feel sorry for the acts of another, never.' Even after everything he's been through, he still has a bigger hart than anyone I know.

'Tell me about Dobby. Please, I know that he was your friend.' I hope he doesn't mind me asking; but I'd love to learn more about him.

'Dobby was a dreamer. He wished the world to be a better place, not only for house-elves but in general. He would make sure to leave the world a better place, and he did.' His face lit up while he was talking about him.

'He found out that Hogwarts was a danger to Harry Potter. Back then Potter was the only one we'd know that would've stood a chance making this world a better place. That's why he'd risked the wrath of his master just to make sure Potter wouldn't go to Hogwarts. Of course, he didn't succeed. But soon he learned the kind and compassionate nature of him. He still cared about making a better place of this world, but that wasn't his only concern anymore.' I could see that he was being overloaded with memories of Dobby and him.

'He came to love Potter and his friend, not only because he freed him. He loved them because of their pure hearts. In the end, he did die for them, and he left this world a better place.' A single tear escaped his eyes. I can see the love he had and still has for Dobby. I can't imagine what he must felt like after finding out of Dobby's death.

I'm not sure what to say, but I feel like I should say something.

'I'd wish I could leave this world a better place, I really do. So, I am going to give the best of me to make sure that there are no more slaves.' He looked at me again.

'You can't do that mister Noah. You are to kind for your own good.'

'Maybe I can't but I'll try my very best, until my last breath.' And I mean it.

'I don't care what happens to me. I don't what you think of me, I just want you to know that I love you but I can't let you do this. I'm sorry mother but you have to set him free.' She gave me a questioning look, she didn't understand what I was about to do.

I took my wand out and pointed it at her. I'm not going to spell her, she needs to listen to what I have to say. Apparently, she takes it the wrong way as she draws her own wand.

' _Expelliarmus_ ' I say it loud and clear and her wand flies out of her hand.

'I only want you to listen. Please, for once. Listen.' And she did. I told her everything about Dobby and Harry, about Lonny and me. I told everything I knew with all my heart. And although my mother wasn't happy about it, she did give Lonny an old shirt of mine.

As I saw his face, I knew it was worth it.

I know it is worth the trouble to free the slaves and I will, as I promised. I am going to make the world a better place.


End file.
